Human Knowledge
Human Knowledge is the second chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot “''Full name: Homo-sapien. Also known as: Human. '' Planet of origin: Earth. Intelligence Level: Intelligent. Advancement Level: Level 8. Locomotion: Bipedal. Diet type: Omnivore. Number of genders: Two. Reproduction method: Sexual, live young. Related Species: Amalgem Human.” Samantha shut her laptop's screen, laying lazily on her bed, fed up. “''Mother Ellenseren, why do we have to go to Earth of all planets? Kelljen is a way better planet to go to,” she groaned. Her mother gave a heavy sigh. “You know that Kelljen is over 400 lightyears away from Anoterra, it would take weeks to get there. Plus, Kelljen is a very popular planet, it would be one of the first places to look if we're being hunted.” Samantha opened her mouth to argue that Earth isn't the closest planet either, but she decided not to argue since she knew it wasn't going to do any good. The five Anoterran Cats were sitting around Samantha, looking at her, unsure what to do themselves. Samantha looked at them all, thinking how they were going to be on Earth. Samantha had heard that Anoterran Cats had actually evolved from a species that originated on Earth. She has never seen an Earth cat in person, but she has seen a picture of them. Samantha quickly sat up, opening her laptop back up, and typing quickly. “Full name: Felis catus. Also known as: Cat, Earth Cat. '' Planet of origin: Earth. Intelligence Level: Unintelligent. Locomotion: Quadruped. Diet type: Carnivore. Number of genders: Two. Reproduction method: Sexual, live young. Related Species: Anoterran Cat.” Samantha looked closely at a list of pictures of cats, including many different breeds, males and females, colours, stages of life and sizes, then looked at the Anoterran Cats. The first thing to strike her is the difference in their ears, Anoterran Cats have long, rabbit-like ears while Earth cats have short, triangular ears. That could be a problem, that would make the humans wonder why the Anoterran Cats had ears like that. "Mother, you do know that Anoterran Cats and Earth cats look really different?” Ellenseren gave a confused look. “''Earth cats exist?” “Yeah, don't you know? Earth cats were brought to Anoterra thousands of years ago and they took over the Catinent, making it what it is today.” Ellenseren gave a confused look. “Anoterran Cats came from Earth? I thought they came from somewhere else,” said Ellenseren. Dingian Polt, also known as the Catinent, is the largest continent on Anoterra and the only one that lacks a royal family. Thousands of years ago, Dingian Polt was populated by Oviphomos, like anywhere else on Anoterra. When Earth cats were introduced to Anoterra to be pets and help keep pests at bay, they inhabited Dingian Polt exclusively, but were introduced to other countries quickly. However, over the next few years, several of the Earth cats escaped and became strays. The stray cats bred at an unbelievable rate, expanding the population of wild cats to a huge number and the Oviphomos couldn't keep up, with Dingian Polt becoming overrun with wild cats. They also started to change in behaviour, becoming aggressive to Oviphomos. Once the first death of an Oviphomo due to the cats was recorded, the Oviphomos attempted to get the wild cats under control. This ended badly as the cats kept breeding, growing in numbers and many more Oviphomos were killed by them. The King of Dingian Polt formally decided to give up trying to get the wild cats under control and ordered all inhabitants to abandon Dingian Polt and take measures to ensure that it doesn't repeat in other countries. To this day, Dingian Polt (now commonly called the Catinent) is overrun with wild cats, now evolved into modern Anoterran Cats. The population of Anoterran Cats in Dingian Polt is estimated to be at least three billion and the continent itself is feared due to the savage behaviour of the inhabitants. Other countries faired better with the Anoterran Cats, being an uncommon pet and a few strays with some aggressive behaviour, but they are nowhere near as threatening as the ones in Dingian Polt. After a week of being cooped up in the spaceship, the two Oviphomos were feeling very lethargic. The five Anoterran Cats were scattered around the spaceship, sleeping or licking themselves. Samantha was laying on her bed messily while Ellenseren was sat at the cockpit again. “Daughter Samantha, you better get yourself ready to get off the ship soon, I can see Earth,” said Ellenseren, standing up. Samantha, perked up, getting up. “Urgh, I can't wait to get off this ship, been here for ages!” she groaned, coming over to the cockpit, looking out into space. “There it is,” said Ellenseren, pointing to a light, a bit bigger in size than the lights of the stars. Samantha squinted. “It's.....still far away,” sighed Samantha. “We'll be there in about an hour, we don't want to go too fast in the system, we might crash. By the way, I got you something that will be useful on Earth,” said Ellenseren, handing Samantha a phone-like device. “It's a Species Scanner, just scan something and it will tell you about it's species. Try it,” Samantha looked down at it, then pressed a button, releasing a yellow light, forming a yellow dot on the wall like a laser pointer. The five Anoterran Cats dashed at it, trying to catch it, causing the dot to scan them, then disappear. “Lifeform detected: Anoterran Cat. '' Full name: Anoterran Felis catus. Also known as: Cat, Anoterran Cat. Planet of origin: Anoterra, evolved from Earth inhabitants. Intelligence Level: Unintelligent. Locomotion: Quadruped. Diet type: Omnivore. Number of genders: Two. Reproduction method: Sexual, live young. Related Species: Earth Cat.” “''Oh wow, nice!” said Samantha, putting the yellow dot in her hand. “Lifeform detected: Oviphomo.'' Full name: Ovipar-humus. Planet of origin: Anoterra. Intelligence Level: Intelligent. Advancement Level: Level 9. Locomotion: Bipedal. Diet type: Herbivore. Number of genders: Two. Reproduction method: Sexual, hatched from eggs. Related Species: Amalgem Oviphomo.” “''Don't use it too much, you'll use up all the battery,” sighed Ellenseren. Characters *Samantha *Samantha's Anoterran Cats *Ellenseren 'Mentioned Only''' *The King of Dingian Polt (first mention) Locations *Samantha and Ellenseren's spaceship Category:Chapters Category:Chapters in the Main Story Category:Chapters that take place in space